


Shoot me!

by Zeroblitz_123



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff and Angst, I rated it underage because they know how to handle a gun?, Minor Violence, Neo Culture Technology Mafia, Other, Overprotective Nct Hyungs, Park Jisung (NCT)-centric, Park Jisung is a Sweetheart, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 18:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeroblitz_123/pseuds/Zeroblitz_123
Summary: Jisung stood infront of the man, he grabbed the man's right hand holding the gun, and aimed it at his own forehead."Am I an option? because if so, please shoot me."





	Shoot me!

Neo Culture Technology was the number 1 mafia gang in South Korea, they have different units.

There was Nct 127, Nct U, Nct Vision, Nct Dreams and the regular mafia members.

Those that are in the special four units, except the regular unit, gets to work alongside with the leader.

Lee Taeyong was the leader of Neo Culture Technology, however, he was known as Ty outside. No one knows outside or in the regular unit knows his name, except for the people who work alongside with him.

And Jisung was one of those people.

Now you must be wondering? Why is a 16 year old in a mafia gang?

**FLASHBACK TIME~**

Well, in the past, Jisung was abandoned in an orphanage because his parents didn't love him, in the orphanage he was always bullied by the other kids, they would punch him, kick him, or call him harsh names.

None of the adults would help, instead they would scold him for not standing up for himself or whip him if he ever makes a mistake, Jisung still have the scars that are left on his body.

Although Jisung was always beaten up, he would always smile and play it off like everything is okay, however, sometimes people can't always fake a smile. Jisung was so fed up, he ran away from the orphanage, he didn't know where the heck he was going, but as long as he was away from there, he was fine with that.

As he was running away, he bumped into a group of people who intimidated Jisung, "I-I-I'm sorry for bumping into you!" He bowed.

He heard a snicker, "what is a kid like you doing in our territory?" The scary man grabbed Jisung's wrist, "how about you come with us sweetie," Jisung shivered, "no, let me go!"

The group of men smirked, "do you think you have a choice," Jisung was about to scream for help, until someone interfered, "what the f*** do you guys think you're doing to that kid!?" All eyes turned to the person that shouted.

"S-Sir, we were just trying to teach this squirt a lesson." The man stuttered, "did the boy do anything to you guys? No! now let him go and get back to f***ing work!" They released Jisung and ran off, leaving Jisung and the handsome man to themselves.

Jisung didn't know what to do in that situation, so he smiled with sorrow in his eyes, "t..thank you sir for saving me." He looked down.

Jisung heard a snort coming out of the man's mouth, "you almost got beat up, yet you're still smiling kid? You're a tough one." Jisung solemnly answered, "because I'm so used to being beat up..."

***Silence***

"Hey kid, what's your name?" The man walked towards Jisung, "Park Jisung sir."

"Well Jisung, I am the leader of NCT 127, Seo Johnny is my name, call me Johnny hyung, I'm not that old." He opened his hand towards Jisung, "listen kid, I'm giving you an option, which are probably both terrible, join the NCT mafia or you can try to survive on your own." Jisung's eyes widen.

"I..Is it okay for someone young and inexperience like me to join?" Jisung tilted his head innocently, Johnny chuckled, "probably not, but we'll teach you self-defense, and all the experience you need, plus we probably need someone who is not cold-hearted like the rest of us."

Jisung thought about it for a minute, and finally grabbed Johnny's hand, "I'll do it.." Johnny smiled fondly, "welcome to the team then, kid."

And that is how Jisung was in the mafia team.

When he first joined, he was always looked down by those that were in the regular unit, "a squirt like you isn't anything special," a man said.

All the men in the regular unit laughed, Jisung of course did what he always does, smiled and pretend that everything was fine.

"Everyone f***ing stand straight, our leader is coming through." 'Another handsome man,' Jisung thought, for someone who looked soft like a bunny, he had a really scary aura.

The handsome man was walking straight, he glanced at Jisung, "you, what's your name?" Jisung flinched, "P-Park Jisung, sir..." Jisung gave the man a smile, even though he was nervous.

The man stared at Jisung, "ah, you're the kid that Johnny took in," his hand came towards Jisung, Jisung closed his eyes ready for an impact, but he only felt a soft touch on his head.

"Stay innocent and respectful kid, it will make us all feel a bit more human." He caressed Jisung's head, Jisung blushed, not used to such kind treatment.

"Wow, you're actually being civilized for once," they looked towards the figure who was coming their way, "oh shut up Jaehyun, I'm not always an ***hole."

The man, who Jisung assumed as Jaehyun, snorted, "sure about that Doyoung hyung," Doyoung swung a punch at Jaehyun but he dodged it swiftly.

"Why are you guys arguing again?" A powerful voice made everyone surprised, all the NCT regular members stood even more straight, while Jisung, Jaehyun, and Doyoung stayed in the same position.

Jisung observed the man, he has sharp eyes, which terrified Jisung a little, he was so handsome, 'why was majority of these men so handsome?' Jisung questioned.

The way he walked down with confidence and no fear made Jisung admire and fear him a bit, he came towards the three, "Doyoung hyung is being nice for once to this kid," Jaehyun snickered, "you make it sound like I'm an ***hole 24/7!"

"That's because you are," the unknown man said, Doyoung growled while Jaehyun giggled, "and you are Park Jisung, am I correct?" Jisung stared into the man's sharp eyes.

"Y-yes, s-sir." Jisung bowed, making sure to always look down on the ground. "I'm Ty, the leader of the whole NCT group," he leaned in and whispered into Jisung's left ear, "but you can call me Taeyong hyung when no one is around, okay?"

Jisung eyes widen, "Uh I," Jisung never expected the leader to tell him his real name, "o-okay Ty subaenim.." He smiled and patted Jisung's head, "Ty hyung is fine for you kiddo," Doyoung snorted.

"See Ty is being soft for once, and he's usually an ***hole 24/7," Taeyong smirked, "at least I admit it unlike you."

Suddenly, Jisung felt a pat on his head, "what do we do with you Jisung ah? You make us feel more human for once," Jaehyun said fondly.

Jisung smiled and look down, "thank you Jaehyun hyungnim."

"AHAHAH SEE THAT, he called me hyung without me having to tell him to, he's more comfortable with me." Jaehyun bragged.

"BULL****, he's probably just wants you to get out of his face." Doyoung shouted, "Alright enough!?" Taeyong's voice resonated throughout the hall.

"Let's go, and see you around Jisung ah." Taeyong walked away, while Jaehyun and Doyoung follows after him.

Once they left, everyone stared at Jisung with astonishment and jealousy. Jisung avoided eye contact and walked away.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Yah, you're Park Jisung right?" Jisung turned around, the person didn't seem to be that much older than Jisung. "Y-yes.. I am, and you are Mark subaenim..? The leader of NCT Dream?" Mark snorted, "easy kid, I ain't going to kill you." Jisung winced.

Mark sighed, "you're so soft, how are you in the mafia?" Jisung looked down and played with his fingers, "J-Johnny hyungnim saved me..."

"Don't scare him Mark, he's still young."

"Yeah!" Mark and Jisung raised their head and saw two figures coming towards them, one of them had soft features, while the other looked like he was younger than Jisung.

"I'm not scaring him! am I?" Jisung looked down, "n-no.." He heard snickers.

"See Mark, hello Jisung I'm Jaemin, and the one next to me is Chenle, I know he looks young and innocent but really he is satan." Chenle punched Jaemin in the arm.

"Rude!" Chenle screamed, he looked towards Jisung, "hello Jisung, I'm Chenle, did you know that I'm one year older than you?" Jisung was taken back.

"O-Oh really? I see..." He fidget a little.

Out of no where, Jisung felt someone pinching his cheeks, "yah, why are you so cute!?" Jaemin pinched Jisung's cheek, "awh awppo."

Mark smacked Jaemin on the head, "yah! aren't you supposed to be the one acting tough." Jaemin looked at Mark straight in the eyes, "but look at him, how can you resist such adorableness."

Mark looked at Jisung, and smiled fondly, "yeah hahah, why can't you be as soft as Jisung, Chenle." Chenle growled, "I am soft! yah!" Jisung looked between Chenle and Mark, trying to figure out how to calm the situation down.

"C-Chenle nim, y-you're very cute and soft." Jisung said. He slapped his mouth with shock and looked at Chenle, waiting for him to smack him or yell at him.

However, what happens next surprised Jisung.

"I... YOU'RE SO CUTE! HAHAHAH," Chenle hugged Jisung, Jisung squealed.

"what should I do Jisung ah, I'll have to protect you from bad guys." Chenle said, while hugging Jisung tightly. Jisung smiled while holding on to Chenle.

"What a lovely sight to see," All eyes turn to the person, there was two people walking side by side towards them.

"Kun ge! Ten hyung!" Chenle released Jisung and ran towards Kun and hugged him tightly, he rubbed Chenle's head, "so what were you guys wanting from Jisung?" Ten asked.

'Does everyone know my name?' he thought.

"I was going to tell him that he has to join NCT Dream because Ty wants him to." Jisung's eyes widen, "eh?" He was confused. (kunfused kekek)

Kun chuckled, "well, it seems that he doesn't know that." Mark snorted, "that's because Chenle and Jaemin, came at the wrong timing!" Jaemin pouted, "but he's so cute, how can I resist not seeing him."

Kun laughed, "well Jisung, I am the leader of NCT Vision, call me Kun hyung or Kun ge," he smiled fondly at Jisung, "call him Kun eomma!" Chenle teased. Kun smacked the back of Chenle's head.

"And I am Ten, the leader of Nct U!" He gave a cheeky grin and pushed his hand out for Jisung.

Jisung hesitantly grabbed it, "hello..." Ten chuckled.

"What does Mark hyungnim mean when I have to join NCT Dream?" They all looked at each other, trying to figure out who would tell Jisung the information he needs.

"Well NCT Dream is a group of young members that have the skills to do hacking and spies skills, sometimes we do missions that involves physical work, and we want you, Jisung, to join."

Jisung gasped, "b-but I'm not skilled." He played with his fingers, he heard cooing, "we will teach you, and you don't have a choice to say no, because Boss said you have to join."

'Taeyong hyung said that..?' he thought to himself.

" _*whistle*_ well isn't he special," Ten said.

"Indeed, welcome aboard Jisung ah." Mark held his hand out for Jisung.

Jisung looked at everyone in the room, they all gave him a welcoming vibe, so he grabbed it and gave a genuine smile towards Mark.

"Thank you, Mark hyung.." Mark blushed.

"Jeez Jisung, you almost gave me a heart attack because of your cuteness," he scratched the back of his head.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

Once Jisung was in Nct Dream, he met everyone in NCT Dream, Renjun, Jaemin, Jeno, Chenle, Haechan, and Mark. Everyone treated him like he was a baby.

Of course it got annoying at times, but Jisung got used to it at the very end.

He met all the Nct 127, U, and Vision members. They would always come visit the Nct Dream group, to check on how they were doing, of course Jisung, the shy type, would hide in his room, until they go away.

It's not that he hated them, but it's just Jisung was shy boy and was not used to interacting with other's, especially since he was always rejected.

As Jisung was changing his shirt, the door opened, revealing Mark.

"Jisung come jo-" Mark's eyes widen, Jisung's body was full of scars, "w-who did that to you?" Jisung was ashamed of himself, he was showing weakness infront of his leader.

He wouldn't look at Mark, "LOOK AT ME JISUNG!" They heard footsteps running up the stairs. "What's going o-" Everybody was appalled.

"Jisung," Kun asked calmly, "who did that to you?"

Jisung flinched, he never felt anger emitting through Kun. "T-The adults from the orphanage... t-t-they would whip me whenever I did something wrong.." Jisung didn't mention the part about the kids hurting him.

***Silence***

"Lucas and Jungwoo, search for the orphanage," Taeyong said.

Jisung was taken back, 'what! no! hyung please don't hurt anybody!" Jisung ran towards Taeyong and gripped onto Taeyong's shirt, desperately.

"Why!? They hurted you, don't you want pay back!?" Jaehyun screamed out in anger, Jaehyun was usually the type to keep his cool, but when he's angry, you don't want to mess with him.

Jisung felt tears run down his eyes, "I-I do, but it's long past! they don't deserve to die hyung! Please forgive them!" Jisung heard a sigh come out of someone's mouth.

"Alright everybody, relax and back away from Jisung." Taeil said. Everybody backed away slightly, except Taeyong and Taeil.

"Jisung ah, are you sure you don't want us to do anything!?!?" He asked with a gentle tone.

Jisung nodded, "*sigh* you're too kind," he felt a pat on his head. "Don't change Jisung, you're the only humane one here" Jisung didn't really understand what Taeil mean by that.

'They're always so kind, why do they say I make them feel more human?' He thought. "Here," Jaemin gave his hoodie to Jisung, "wear it, and come join us in the living room." Jisung gave Jaemin a fond smile and put on the hoodie.

"Aigo, so cute." Jaemin and the rest cooed. He rest his hand on Jisung's back and dragged him away to the living room, the Nct Dream and Vision members followed after, leaving the Nct 127 and U members.

Taeyong gave them a stern look, "search for that orphanage," Ten raised his eyebrow, "but Jisung said not to." Lucas scoffed, "that kid is too sweet, we need to get revenge for him."

"But Jisunggie.."

"Don't get soft Ten, did you see those scars on his body, I bet you he didn't tell the full truth." Winwin whispered with a hint of anger, Ten eyes started to darken.

"I'll search for the orphanage, once I find it, i'll send you the information." Jungwoo said, calmly.

"Good, no one messes with our maknae." Taeyong was pretty protective with the younger members, especially with Jisung, but he probably wasn't the only one that was angry who seeked revenge.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Jisung grew up with the mafia and was trained in self-defense, hacking, and spying. Despite being trained harshly, he still had a kind and soft personality.

"Jisung ah," Jisung turned around and saw Jeno and Chenle walking towards him with smiles on their faces. "Where are you going?" Jisung grinned, "I was going to look for Renjun hyung, do you know where he went?"

As they were about to answer.

"SIRS!" They all turned their heads to see a regular running towards them. "Renjun _*huff*_ and _*huff*_ Ja-emin g-got _*huff*_ CAPTURED!" Everybody's eyes widen.

"WHERE ARE THEY!?!?" Chenle screamed.

"Infront of the building! Boss is currently at a meeting, all the other units are on a mission!" Jeno growled, "let's go." They ran to the front of the building.

Chenle slammed the front door open, and there Renjun and Jaemin was, being held hostage by two body guards, who belonged to the enemy.

"Ahahah, so I have the NCT Dream under my hands!" Some old man shouted.

"Who the hell are you!?" Chenle shouted, the old man smirked, "I am Park Tah, and I am here to destroy Neo Culture Technology group, I want revenge on Ty for taking down my mafia gang!"

"Well Boss is not here!" The man who was in the Regular unit screamed, Park Tah laughed, "I know, so I decided to destroy his property while he's gone."

"Also, I have two of his properties here," he pointed towards Jaemin and Renjun. "What do you want in order to let those 2 go?"

The man laughed, "nothing, I just want to kill one of them," he look towards Jisung, "how about I have the boy choose which one to kill." Chenle and Jeno were about to take out their guns.

"Ah ah ah, I have my men pointing guns at their heads, I wouldn't recommend making a move kiddos." They gritted their teeths.

"Jisung ah, don't you dare choose!" Jeno shouted.

Jaemin looked down in sorrow and helpless, while Renjun was crying due to frustration and fear. Jisung looked back and forth between Renjun and Jaemin.

'This is my fault! I was assigned to watch the building yet I let this happen!' Jisung thought to himself, he had to make it up to his fellow members.

Even if it means he has to sacrifice himself.

So he walked up to Park Tah, leaving behind Chenle and Jeno, shouting at him to come back.

Jisung stood infront of the man, he grabbed the man's right hand holding the gun, and aimed it at his own forehead.

_**"Am I an option? because if so, please shoot me."** _

Everyone was horrified, including the enemy himself.

They never met someone that was so willingly to sacrifice themself, the enemy began to stutter, "a-are y-you stupid kid!? D-Don't YOU VALUE YOUR DAMN LIFE!?!?" He was too shock to shoot, so he struck Jisung in the stomach.

Jisung fell to the ground and grabbed stomach.

Jisung looked up and gave the man a bittersweet smile, "sometimes, I wished I was dead, so I don't have to cause anyone to suffer."

The words stung everyone's heart, how can Jisung think that way.

***BANG***

***BANG***

Everyone's attention turned towards the sound, the men that were holding Renjun and Jaemin hostage, were dead. They were shot by the NCT Vision members.

"Are you guys okay!?" Xiao Jun shouted towards Renjun and Jaemin, they ran to the two members and untied them, Jisung watched at Renjun cried into Yang Yang's embrace, while Jaemin looked down on the ground with emptiness, while Hendery tries to comfort him.

Jisung felt a kick in the stomach again, "this is all your fault for messing up my plan!" Jisung curled up into a ball, he embraced himself for an another impact, but didn't feel anything.

Jisung was suddenly embraced by someone he felt could trust,"I wouldn't watch this if I were you." Jisung assumed it was Yuta who was covering his eyes.

***BANG, BANG, BANG***

Jisung heard screams, he buried his face into Yuta's chest.

"BOSS, ENOUGH HE'S ALMOST DEAD!" Lucas screamed, "I WILL F***ING KILL HIM FOR HURTING JISUNG! NO ONE HURTS OUR MAKNAE."

"STOP IT! YOU'RE SCARING JISUNG!" Kun screamed. Jisung suddenly felt dizzy and fainted, hearing sounds of arguments.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ah.." Jisung slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and found himself in his bedroom, he slowly sat up, but flinched when he felt immense pain in his stomach.

"It hurts..." he whispered to himself, "oh I bet it does." Jisung looked up and saw Mark leaning against the door, he didn't look to happy.

He began to stomp his way towards Jisung, "Mark hyung I-"

***Slap***

Mark slapped Jisung in the face, Jisung grabbed his right cheek and looked at Mark with shock.

"I heard about you trying to sacrifice yourself, why? why would you try to sacrifice yourself just because you want to end your damn suffering!?"

Jisung looked down, "d-did Chenle tell you." He heard Mark clicked his tongue in annoyance, "hyung... I had no choice, it was either Jaemin hyung or Renjun hyung! how could I have chosen one of them!."

"So you decided to sacrifice yourself, instead of waiting for us!?" Jisung looked at Mark solemnly, but nodded. "If it's me, it's okay hyung."

Mark glared at Jisung, "you're not allowed to die! If you die I don't know what to do Jisung! I-" Jisung looked up and saw tears falling down from Mark's eyes.

"Hyung..." Jisung leaned in towards Mark and hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry, please don't cry no more..." Mark gripped onto Jisung tightly.

"Please, don't ever do that again..." Jisung wasn't sure if he could promise that, but he answered Mark, "I won't do it again."

***SLAM***

The door opened, revealing a livid Taeyong. "T-Tae- Ty Subaenim! what are you doing here?" Taeyong snorted, "save the honourific Jisung, I just wanted to tell you, what you did last night, was bull**** and one of the most stupidest ideas I think you could had done," Jisung was getting frustrated.

"But I save Renjun hyung and Jaemin hyung did I not!?" Taeyong gave Jisung a cold stare.

"How would you feel if one of our members sacrificed them self for you?" Jisung looked at Taeyong with anger, "I would feel guilty and angry of course! no one should even have to sacrifice themse- oh.."

Jisung looked down, "finally understanding the situation, "but I'm not anything special..." he quietly mumbled to himself, "excuse me?" He felt Taeyong lift his chin up.

"You are special Jisung, you aren't like any of us, who are cold-hearted, remember, you are the only one that makes us all feel like we're humans for once."

Jisung thinks he finally understands what Taeyong meant when he says Jisung makes everyone feels like a human, he remembered when Taeyong went chaotic.

At that time, Taeyong looked like he's gone insane, it kind of scared Jisung a bit, if Jisung wasn't alive... then he wouldn't know what his Nct members would do, but to Jisung, the NCT members don't seem like bad guys. 

"But you guys aren't inhumane..." He heard bitter chuckles coming out of Mark's and Taeyong's mouth. 

"Trust me Jisung, we've done somethings that you don't need to know." Jisung agrees, he rather stay on their good side than bad side, but Jisung realized something.

He was loved.

The members were overprotective of Jisung and that made him feel a sense of security and safety.

Jisung smiled brightly, "thank you hyung... and I'm sorry for upsetting you." Jisung heard a snort.

"Just don't do it again, okay kid?" Jisung nodded.

"Good, now go back to sleep." Mark and Taeyong tucked Jisung in bed, and made sure he fell asleep.

Or so they thought, Jisung only pretended to be asleep and heard footsteps walking into his room, "do you know how terrified I was, when I heard how you tried to sacrifice yourself Jisung, you're a dumb kid." Ten said.

"He sure gave us a fright." Lucas caressed Jisung's head, Jisung was only able to estimate who was who by their voices.

"Oh when he wakes up, I will give a damn lecture on why he needs to live." Kun said with a stern tone.

" _*Sigh*_  aren't we all." Jungwoo muttered, Although Jisung was glad that they all loved him, he sure as hell didn't want to hear a lecture from all of them.

After 10 minutes of the members watching over a (pretending to) sleeping Jisung, they finally left the room, until one last person remain.

"I know you're not asleep kid, but don't open your eyes just yet." Jisung obeyed, "remember that time when I saved you from those group of regulars?" Jisung nodded, while his eyes were closed.

"Well I don't regret saving you, so if you ever dare try to sacrifice yourself again, think about how much you owe me, you damn brat." Jisung chuckled.

"You're always looking out for me Johnny hyung..." Jisung muttered softly, "hah, i'm the one who cares about you the most, tell that to the others, I love to see them try to fight me on that one." Jisung giggled.

Johnny patted Jisung's head, "once I'm out this door, open your eyes." Johnny walked towards the door and closed it shut.  
  
Jisung opened his eyes and found multiple gifts surrounding his room. Jisung looked to his right side and saw a cute teddy bear, holding a card.

Jisung grabbed the card and opened it, revealing everyone's signed signature and words as in "I hope you get better," or "rest up, Jisungie!" Jisung smiled fondly and laid the card on his desk, while he grabbed the teddy bear and started to cuddle with it, slowly drifting off to sleep.

He smiled to himself and thought, 'I really love this chaotic family.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this, because I was scared posting this!


End file.
